Kōtarō
by WalkLayla
Summary: "Tal vez solo por ese día, 'Bokuto-san' se podría convertir en "Kōtarō." Historia muy corta BokuAka.


_**Disclaimer:** Ya sabéis, cualquier personaje que aparece aquí y Bokuto (porque es su fecha especial y merece ser separado del resto) pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y yo escribo estas cosas porque los amo. Y eso._

 _Para más notas sin sentido, me encontraréis más abajo. Sin más, os dejo leer._

* * *

 ** _Bokuto (Kōtarō)_**

 _Nombre masculino. Individuo de la especie humana. Espécimen peculiar y extravagante que disfruta de la atención de los demás (en particular del ejemplar Keiji Akaashi)._

En un punto de nuestro crecimiento a partir de que salimos del vientre de nuestra madre y nos acostumbramos al mundo, es importante aprender ciertas cosas como que el erizo de peluche no es comestible o que existe cierto horario para dormir. Pero tal vez algo trascendental en la vida de un bebé es aprender a distinguir su nombre, le forja una conciencia del mundo de las letras y lo ayuda a comprender el mundo tan complejo en el que vivimos.

Cuando Kōtarō Bokuto vino al mundo con un gran grito, la anciana abuela Mai diría más tarde que aquel bultito de ojos curiosos sería todo un dolor de cabeza.

Y la abuela no se equivocó. Keiji Akaashi era testigo de ello. Desde que había conocido a la estrella del equipo de voleibol del Fukurōdani hacía de niñera del chico contándole historias de búhos que viajaban a Saturno (A Bokuto no le gustaba Marte porque pensaba que los marcianos lo matarían) y otras veces se sentaba al lado de Puchi, el cachorro Chín de Kōtarō mientras este cantaba Lady Marmalade en la ducha. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que aún seguía unido a esa réplica humana de una lechuza loca. Y otras veces se preguntaba qué sería de su vida si él no lo hubiese conocido.

Con su pijama de lechuzas coloridas y tuertas, Kōtarō le ofrecía una sonrisa y se recostaba a su lado. La habitación estaba a oscuras y solo la luz de los faroles de la calle permitía que ambos distinguieran los rasgos del otro.

—Akaashi —llamó Kōtarō, con un tono somnoliento y risueño. Keiji salió de sus ensoñaciones para voltear a verlo.

—¿Sí, Bokuto-san? —el mayor dio unas palmadas sobre su pecho, indicándole que se recostara sobre él, el muchacho pelinegro quiso reclamar pero sabía que no serviría de mucho así que lo hizo.

—¿Cuándo me vas a llamar Kōtarō? Tú no dejas que te llame Keiji pero yo no te he dicho nada de que no me puedes llamar así.

El más bajo suspiró cansado. Desde hacía unos meses, Kōtarō había estado insistiendo en el tema. Y realmente, Keiji no entendía porque le era tan difícil pronunciarlo. De ninguna manera le contaría a Bokuto que durante días había practicado frente al espejo. Tonos diferentes. Maneras de decirlo. Una vez le había salido un "Kō" pero se quedó trabado antes de poder seguir.

Tal vez solo por ese día, "Bokuto-san" se podría convertir en "Kōtarō."

—¿Sabías que aunque lo primero que dicen los bebés es "mamá" o "papá" en realidad quieren decir su nombre? —Bokuto se removió ligeramente, pasando las manos por su cabello bicolor y húmedo— Quiero decir, se acostumbran tanto cuando los llaman que reconocen el sonido.

—No estoy seguro si creerte o decirte que dejes las revistas educativas de la sala de psicológica.

Kōtarō hizo un puchero y tironeó con cariño de un mechón del cabello de Keiji— ¡Akaashi! ¡Tienes que estar de mi lado!

—De todas maneras —Keiji intentó desviar el tema— Hay nombres complicados. Sería difícil para un bebé pronunciarlo.

—No lo sé. Todo el tiempo me gritaban "¡Kōtarō!" así que me acostumbré.

Keiji sonrió al imaginarse a un pequeño Bokuto corriendo por el jardín de su hogar. La imagen era tierna. A Keiji le hubiese gustado conocerlo en esa época. A Keiji le hubiese gustado ver crecer al chico del que estaba enamorado.

—¿Entonces, siempre fuiste un dolor de cabeza?

—¡AKAASHI! —Kōtarō lo empujó levemente esta vez y Keiji se sentó, riéndose. El mayor aprovechó para mirar el reloj de mano con caricaturas de gatos voladores—Ah, ya va a ser medianoche. Akaashi, un año y un minuto nos van a separar —lloriqueó. Keiji le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, cada minuto yo me hago más viejo —y el leve temblor de una risa le indicó al pelinegro que había dado en el blanco. La habitación se llenó de un cálido silencio y poco a poco la bruma del sueño los fue envolviendo.

—¿Bokuto-san? —se animó a preguntar. Se extrañó de encontrar algo de temor en su voz.

—He estado pensando en mi pastel de cumpleaños del próximo año. Podría tener tu cara. Podría decirle a mi bro que lo haga, es un buen pastelero. Y como viviremos juntos, pues será más fácil.

Keiji se rió a carcajadas. Y Kōtarō aprovechó para pasar sus brazos por su cintura, bajando su rostro hacia el cuello del menor, que tuvo un sobresalto.

—El próximo año... ¿estarás conmigo también _Keiji_?

Solo unos meses faltaban para la graduación. Para el momento en el que se tendrían que decir adiós. Y Keiji jamás admitiría que tenía miedo de que aquel momento llegara. Pero entonces, sus ojos se encontraron. Brillantes, cálidos, ojos de enamorados. El pelinegro apoyó su frente contra la de aquel ser que a pesar de sus locuras, sus euforias y sus cambios de amor, amaba tanto y sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí, _Kōtarō._

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Ah, es la primera vez que escribo por aquí y aprovechando esta fecha me animé a hacerlo. He rehecho esto como tres veces y ahora quedó más corta que las otras veces pero no quería que acabara el día sin escribirle nada a mi bebé búho. Al final, me quedó más cursi de lo que pensé._

 _La raza de perros Chín también es conocida como un_ _spaniel japonés. Son unos perritos muy adorables, aunque el que tenía cuando niña me odiaba (? Y no sé si es correcto, pero leí por allí que_ _"Puchi" es pequeño en japonés. Estuve investigando nombres de perros y se me hizo tan gracioso el nombre que no pude evitarlo._

 _Y creo que eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta corta historia Algún día tal vez me anime a extenderla. O no. Después de todo, algunas historias solo deben quedarse tal y cómo están._

 _¡Happy B-day, Bokuto!_

 _Layla._


End file.
